


Fifty Shades of Stark

by WixyPagan



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Violence, Enby Friends Wanda and Bruce, Gen, Misgendering, Non-binary Wanda Maximoff, Other, Possessive Behavior, Trigger Warning: Abusive Relationship, Trigger warning: abuse, Wanda uses they/them pronouns, abusive Tony Stark, minor clintasha, nonbinary Bruce Banner, trigger warning: domestic abuse, trigger warning: manipulation, trigger warning: rape, trigger warning: stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WixyPagan/pseuds/WixyPagan
Summary: Wanda Maximoff is an innocent and quirky young person who has recently graduated from college. They know what BDSM is and what the lifestyle entails, but does not want that for themself.Anthony "Tony" Stark is an intelligent and intimidating asshole billionaire who owns his own company, Stark Industries, and likes everything to be his way.Things begin to get darker for Wanda when they discover a terrifying secret...





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC WILL NOT BE ROMANTICIZING AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP! This fic will be showing an abusive relationship and it will NOT be romanticizing any of it to show how abusive the relationship from the 50 Shades novels actually is by using Wanda Maximoff as the (smarter) Anastasia Steele stand-in and Tony Stark as the Christian Grey stand-in.

“Hey, Nat,” Wanda says as they take off their raincoat. “Have you seen Pietro?”

“Hi, Wanda! Yeah, he left 20 minutes ago to go to the archery range with Clint,” Natasha replies, looking up from her book.

“Oh, okay. Good,” Wanda says as they hang up their raincoat on the coathanger by the door. They walk over and sit next to Natasha on the couch, placing their bag of new books on the floor near their feet.

“What books did you get from the bookstore today?” Natasha asks them.

Wanda smiles happily and takes the first book out of their bag and shows it to their friend. “I got a few meditation books that Bruce recommended,” they tell Natasha before putting the first book to the side and grabbing the other meditation books out of the bag. “I also got a book on yoga, a book on aromatherapy, and a new Tarot deck!” Wanda happily tells their friend while showing Natasha each of their new things.

“Good! I’m sure you’ll enjoy your new books and Tarot deck immensely and then go tell Bruce all about them like you both usually do,” She replies with a grin.

Wanda giggles gleefully. “Yep! I love being around Bruce! They make me feel so happy!” They frown suddenly. “It wasn’t a completely fun trip though, Nat. There was this man there who kept following me and leering at me. He said his name was Tony Stark and that he liked me. I told him that I wasn’t interested, but he kept following me and he said that I was a pretty woman who needed him and that he wants only me. I felt very uncomfortable around him,” Wanda tells their friend, fidgeting as they talk about what had happened.

“Tony Stark. I’ve heard of him. He’s a billionaire and is the CEO of Stark Industries. I’ve heard and seen in interviews and whatnot that he doesn’t like being told no and that he is an asshole,” Natasha tells Wanda. 

“Oh. That explains why his last name sounded familiar. I’ll do my best to steer clear of him, but considering what you just told me, I doubt he’ll keep away from me or even listen to me,” They reply. 


End file.
